popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim
Grim is one of the characters from Pop'n Music éclale. Personality 「もっともっと夢中になって、キミの魂を私に見せて…！」 天にも昇るような歌声と噂の彼女、実は死神なんだって！ "Become more dazed, show me your soul...!" She is a rumored girl with her singing voice like it's rising to heaven, but the truth is she's a reaper!" Grim is no ordinary idol, but a follower of vampirism, fond of devouring the melancholic souls of every living being. Character Information She loves souls! The hunt is Grim licking, hey everyone! Exploiting hidden fan souls, she is working for the evils from Pop'n about time. And then, she secretly cherry picks in the live. If you question her about her food subject, I think a girl will have that feeling! Her clothing is frilly and fluttery, with a diligent style; I am thinking that it's a good feeling that her clothes and furniture hobby got around to go past her fashion. Grim's animations is too complex for molding and color scheme for Pop'n characters, and I have become unsure somehow to draw; it seems that Tokkii has seen the same for a completed Grim, and I promised and do not do an unreasonable design from now on, after she transformed greatly. Her hobbies are that she called Phantom to associate, as one would expect it is becoming a harvesting, soul bath as "Ugh"! Grim is a great change to associate with since she is very dangerous! Mimi, Risette, and Nice Guy, are in a bathtub from Pop'n! And as I say to align everyone, please pay attention in the rumored, fashionable bathroom to endure far away from those top 3! ちっひ Appearance Grim's physical description has pale skin, pointy ears, red eyes, and dark gold hair, with the right bang tied with a red bow and the left half in a ponytail. Her head is wrapped in a black, fancy headband with red frills, a black crown, and black and white fabrics on each side. Grim's costume is a white top with silver and gray highlights, black sleeves and accents, a blue earring on her left earlobe, and dark grey gloves. Her bottom features are an irregular skirt with white, red, and violet highlights, along with a drooping dark grey fabric with a red inside on the back and black pieces that resemble her skirt. She wears tacky, irregular shoes, which follows her silver, knee-length boot on her right leg, and her short dark grey boot with a violet kneesock on her left. Grim's 2P recoloring gives her black hair, but gives slight lighter colors; to demonstrate, her headband with the blue crown possess light cyan and chiffon yellow schemes, including her earring, matching part of her skirt and drape. Grim's boots seem to switch colors, but the right boot has a little bit of pale gray and the other lightly colored with her kneesock light cyan. Both of her arms and legs are colored in black to make it look like coverings, while the parts of her skirt are dark blue and the sleeves white. NET Self Trivia *Phantom creates a cameo on Grim's Win animation. *Grim has her emoticons as Σﾉ*ั ڡั), Σﾉ*ั vั), Σﾉ*ั oั), Σﾉ*δoδ), Σﾉ*δvδ), Σﾉ*δ▽δ), and Σﾉ*≧v≦). Gallery Animations GrimNeutral.gif|Neutral GrimGreat.gif|Great GrimFever.gif|FEVER! GrimMiss.gif|Miss GrimFeverWin.gif|Win/FEVER! Win GrimLose.gif|Lose Screenshots Profile Merchandise Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Characters Category:Females